This invention is related to or has subject matter in common with U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/292,153 (“LED night light has projection or image feature”); 12/318,470 (“LED Projection Night Light”); 12/149,963 (“Removable LED light device”); 12/073,889 (“LED track light device”); 12/073,095 (“LED light with changeable position with Prefereable power source”); 12/007,076 (“LED light with changeable geometric system”); 12/003,691 (“LED light with changeable geometric dimension features”); 12/003,809 (“LED light with changeable features”); 11/806,711 (“Multiple LED light with adjustable angle features”); 11/527,631 (“LED Night light with interchangeable display unit”); 11/498,881 (“Poly Night light”); 11/255,981 (“Multiple light source Night Light”); 11/094,215 (“LED Night light with Liquid optics medium”); 11/092,741 (“Night light with fiber optics”); 10/883,747 (“Fiber Optic light kits for footwear”) 11/498,874 (“Area Illumination for LED night light”); 11/527,629 (“Time Piece with LED night light”); 11/527,628 (“Multiple Function Night light with Air Freshener”); 11/806,284 (“LED Night light with more than one optics mediums”); 11/806,285 (“LED Night Light with multiple function”); and 11/806,711 (“Multiple LEDs Light with adjustable angle function”). The current invention uses laser or hologram optics means in front of a light source to create splendid light effects shown on the surface of the laser or hologram optics means to provide the night light with eye-catching effects and offer illumination in a dark environment.
The laser or hologram optics means of the current invention may be produced by an injection, stamping, embossing, or pressure rolling procedure. The injection procedure may be the same as the one described in the Inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,736, issued on Sep. 16, 1997. The stamping procedure uses laser optics tooling to stamp a PET or other plastic sheet to provide the plastic sheet with a laser or hologram function. The embossing and pressure rolling procedures put the laser or hologram optics tooling on a roller with a certain pressure to provide the plastic or any other desired material with the laser or hologram function, so can make the hologram can be made very cheap.
The current invention incorporates the above-described laser or hologram optics means in a night light which may be a plug-in night light from an AC adaptor, a night light powered by batteries, or a night light powered by an AC power source with a plug and wires supplying electricity from a wall outlet for use as dark environment illumination to recognize the position of other items. The night light may be installed and used over a long time period, for example more than a quarter year (three months is a minimum quality guarantee for night light production). This is different than a laser or hologram toy, seasonal lighting, Christmas light, or Halloween light device, which is only used for a few days by most people. There is a big difference in the marketplace between everyday light and seasonal lighting categories.
The current invention also uses different locations to apply the laser or hologram means to get different sizes of an image to fit into certain surface dimensions and provide a more attractive light performance. This is not the case with seasonal lighting.
The current invention also provides an alternative way to allow people to adjust the light source position, orientation, or height with respect to laser or hologram optics means.
Still further, the current invention provides techniques to apply solve a light source(s) narrow viewing angle by using laser or hologram optics means. The center line of an LED light beam will provide the biggest image and, away from this viewing angle, the image will become smaller. This property can be used to make the light performance more artistic.
According to the current invention, the night light can be incorporated in another plastic housing to make a finished product or a laser or hologram sheet can be used to form a tube, cone, box, case, or other geometric shape without any other housing to provide a finished product (in which the light source has its own construction to meet the safety standard).
The current invention may include a “sealed-unit” of the type disclosed in the Inventor' copending application Ser. No. 11/527,631, which contains all electric components including a prong, circuit, trigger means, and/or an LED or LED connector to supply power from an AC power source to turn on and turn off the LEDs. The “sealed-unit” also can be replaced by a battery-pack which contains all electric components including batteries, a circuit, trigger means, and/or an LED or LED connectors to cause illumination of the night light according to a pre-determined function, timing, duration, and/or effects. This provides the night light with a changeable “power source,” from AC to DC or DC to AC.
Finally, the current invention also may involve a plastic sheet with laser or hologram optics means applied on a surface and arranged to allow air to get in and out in order to achieve desired geometric shape with a channel to allow the light means to be inserted into, within, or on a desired location to provide a balloon with attractive light effects for illumination for dark environment for kids.